


Bluebell Code

by SoulQueen



Series: Miraculous Fix-It [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, dupont salt, ml au, ml class salt, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulQueen/pseuds/SoulQueen
Summary: Even though their trio broke up, the Bluebells had a code, a code that said when invoked the others would help their fellow bluebell no matter what. Well, after the events of Ladybug, Marinette decides to do something about all of her stress. She invokes the code and Alix and Chloe make good on their promise.
Series: Miraculous Fix-It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522976
Comments: 84
Kudos: 734





	1. The Code

**Author's Note:**

> I have been stewing over this one for a while. It's sort of a Heathers/Mean Girls scenario where the trio runs the school. I added Mean Girls because it's a tamer Heathers but I have no idea how dark I'll make this. Let's go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of the stress of her civilian life, Marinette invokes an old code to reclaim a throne she thought she'd left in sixieme.

That was it, the last straw. The expulsion, seeing him on camera with her. If he wasn’t going to help her, then fine. But she was not going to let a liar run amok her school and steal her friends. She was tired of being in the minefield that was her social life these days, tired of having to worry and watch her back. So, she pulled out her phone and sent a text to a group chat that had been dead for four years now.

M: I am invoking the code.

It took them two hours to answer and by then she had already written out her plan, prepared her outfit for when she was allowed back in school, and told Tikki a little story.

C: What do you need?

A: Sure has been a while, but the code is the code.

M: First, I need you to get me back into school for next week. Also, you’ve got three days to build up some anticipation. Recruit Aurore if you like and check your email.

C: Yes Ma’am

A: On it now.

A: Woah

C: I have really missed this side of you.

Despite Adrien selling his soul and Lila confessing to having lied, something Damocles would not have looked further into had Chloé not overhead, Marinette stayed out of school for three more days to recover from the betrayal. So, Alix and Chloé got to work with the first phase of her revenge plan.

“Mlle. Bustier,” said Chloé, raising her hand. “I’ve got something for you. It’s from Marinette.”

“Oh, oh that is wonderful. I’m sure it will help a lot. Okay class, we’ll be switching seats again. Don’t worry Lila, you’ll get to be up front.”

“Thank you, I’m so glad she’s finally being more accommodating of me.”

“Alright class, listen carefully.”

Phase one: Isolate.

Chloé and Sabrina were still upfront, of course. But Rose was moved down to sit next to Alix, Alya was put with Juleka. The guitarist was still mad about Reflekdoll and wasn’t going to be much of a conversationalist with the amateur reporter. Nino was moved to sit with Nathaniel, they didn’t have enough in common to make the effort to like each other. It was the same for everyone else, they were as far removed from their best friends as possible, Adrien even ended up in the back with Ivan. Max was up front with Lila, Markov on his desk.

“Oh, Max, there’s been updates to school rules and if you’re going to have Markov in the classroom, he’s going to have to stay with either me or one of the class officials. Which reminds me, Marinette has assigned Alix as her new deputy.” Bustier smiled up at the class.

“What, why?”

“She said she didn’t want to pull you away from your blog anymore,” Alix offered.

“Oh, alright.” She tried to think of it as Marinette giving her more free time. Still hurt to hear about it from Bustier though.

When the lunch bell rang, Bustier stopped the students from walking out. “One more thing, Lila, due to all your recent incidents, we’ve thought it best for you to visit the nurse’s office every day for the next couple of weeks. Your mother even signed off on it. Sabrina has graciously offered to take you. Also, the cafeteria will be making special lunches just for you, be sure she gets them Sabrina.”

“Of course, Mlle.”

“See you at lunch Sabrina, come on Rose, you’re sitting with us,” said Chloé.

“I’ll get Aurore,” said Alix, dashing over to intercept the blonde.

“And _I’ll_ secure our table.”

Nino looked at the two former enemies, really looked, and spotted matching bracelets on their wrists, they each had one charm, a bluebell. His eyes widened. “Hey Alya, Adrien, mind if we eat lunch in the cafeteria today?”

“Not at all.”

“You okay, babe, your voice is shaking.”

“Perfectly fine.”

“Wait, you’re letting us join your club,” said Aurore.

“Really?” Rose had good reason to be suspicious, she’d been rejected by them plenty.

“Yup, for a price.”

“It was _her_ wish.”

“Oh,” they both said.

The girls had secured the nicest table in the cafeteria, it had formerly been reserved for the student council but Chloé figured they didn’t have to meet during lunch, after all, they had their friends to sit with.

“Aurore, you’ve got a blog now, right? I’ve got a story I need your help looking into. In return you will be on TVi News and a surprise exclusive.”

“An exclusive with who?”

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it? Come on, this is a job only you can do.”

“And she’s counting on you.” Alix gave her a look that told her she couldn’t refuse.

Aurore nodded. “Alright, what do I need to know?”

“A-and why do I need to be here,” Rose asked.

“You’re helping with the class. No one suspects sweet innocent Rose of anything and we need you to sow some seeds,” Chloé, smile wicked.

“Of course, in return—”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’ve wanted to be a part of this group since école. I don’t need convincing to join now.”

Nino watched their table, grabbing Max on his way past them. “Do you know why Alix is hanging out with Chloé again?”

Max straightened his glasses. “You know what, she hasn’t said.”

“Look at their bracelets.”

“Markov, zoom and enhance.”

“Certainly. The charms appear to be sterling silver. A bluebell flower dangles from them,” said the little robot.

“Oh dear,” said Max. “Is that why we changed seats. What happened?”

“I don’t know. But someone did something and we’ve got to find out who.”

“What are you two talking about,” asked Alya over her fries.

“Yeah, I’d like to know too,” said Adrien. He wanted to be as much a part of this as possible before Lila showed up.

Nino and Max shared a look, Max nodded. They spoke in hushed voices. “Look, you guys are new here, but, Alix, Chloé and Marinette used to be best friends.”

“What, no way,” Alya sputtered, laughing.

“Yes way,” said Max. “They had a very exclusive club, the Bluebells. Of course, a falling out halfway through sixième disbanded their trio. Before it did though, they ran everything.”

“And it looks like they’re making up.”

“Ha, yeah right. Like Chloé and Marinette could stand to be friends, they can barely handle being in the same room together.”

“Yeah, I hate to admit it, but they don’t get along,” said Adrien sheepishly. “Plus, this story doesn’t have a lot of details.”

“I told you, they had a major fight ending with Chloé leaving their trio.”

“It looks like they’re recruiting Rose, she and Aurore have accepted their bracelets.”

“Aw, good for Rose, she’s wanted to join since forever,” said Nino, briefly forgetting his panic.

“I know right. Oh no, they’re coming over. Hey Alix, what’s up?”

“I’m super sorry about this, but if you’re on school grounds, I’ve got to hold onto Markov. Don’t worry though, he’ll be safe with me.”

“Of course, of course. Markov, be good for Alix.”

“One more thing, Aurore is going to need your help. Good luck.”

He sighed, “If they’re asking for my help then I’m not a target. Better hope none of you aren’t either.”

Nino nodded incessantly. “Alya, call Marinette.”

“Because of your stupid bluebell theory? Why don’t you call her?”

“Because I’m not her best friend.”

“Which is exactly you should call her if you’re so worried about being a target.”

“Fine. Be back in a sec.”

He walked off. Mireille sat in the table adjacent to them, having heard everything. She wasn’t one to spread rumors, but if the Bluebells were back… It was up on the school blog in seconds.

“Hey Lila, how’s your new lunch,” Alya asked as the Italian set down a tray of plain Greek yogurt, plain poached chicken, and small bowl of lentils. “Looks…great?”

“And I thought my diet was bad,” said Adrien.

She smiled, “Though how about tomorrow we have our first lunch date at your house?” She booped him on the nose and Alya smiled.

“I’m so happy for you too. I hope Marinette doesn’t take it too hard.”

“Why would she?”

“Um…I shouldn’t say, secret.”

Lila’s smile grew sinister. “I’m sure it’s nothing Adrien. Did I miss anything?”

“Oh, just Nino’s crazy story about—” she was cut off by a several notification chimes and a loud clattering that followed. Half the cafeteria emptied. The other half looked around accusingly. Someone got up and walked over to them, a third year who frequented the art department.

“Um, you’re in Marinette’s class right Alya,” they asked.

“Yeah? We’re best friends.”

“Really. Then, could you let her know that Denise Bisset has always loved her work and that I never doubted her, not once.”

“Doubted her in what?”

Their laugh was a little too loud. “Oh, you’re so funny. Just make sure she gets the message. Denise Bisset and I’m available to help with any project, she just needs to say when.”

“Okay?”

And those were the floodgates. Their table was bombarded by students wanting to make sure Marinette knew that were on her side and of course knew she would never hurt anyone. Chloé and Sabrina quietly left. Anyone hanging around in the hall stepped out of their way.

“So…any good news,” Nino asked, sitting in the very pink room with a significant lack of pictures, posters, and memorabilia.

Marinette handed him a small plate of macaroons. They were blueberry and lemon-blueberry. “No, why?”

He looked down at them, smiling nervously. “No reason…so, when are you coming back?”

“You have never been this worried about me. Not for a while at least.” She sipped her tea.

“Well…sorry.”

“It’s fine, you’ve got your own life. Can you imagine how different this year could have been?”

“Y-yeah. Still though, we haven’t really hung out much. Not alone at least.”

“Yeah. Admittedly I did have other things on my mind, but that’s done and over with.”

“Oh. Then do you know about—”

“That Lila is Gabriel’s new muse and is dating Adrien. It was on the news. Can’t imagine why I wouldn’t have heard. I’ve decided to take his advice and ignore him. Chloé and Alix are assuring that I don’t even have to see him, especially in school.”

“Is he…?”

“He’s not the only one.”

“I see.”

“What’s the matter, don’t like the macaroons?”

He took a bite of the lemon-blueberry, thinking. “And when did you say you were coming back?”

“I’ll be back Monday. Hey, I have an idea, I’ve got backstage passes for a Jagged Stone concert Saturday night, want to come with us? It’s his last show before tour.”

“Sabrina, Alix, and Chloé will be there too. They can entertain themselves and we can talk. I haven’t been able to hear about any of new movies in a while.”

He nodded, “Sounds fun. Okay.”

“Then meet us in front of the bakery Saturday at six.”

The macaroons were sweeter now that he wasn’t worried.

When Nino got back to school, a majority of the student body was suddenly in blue. He didn’t have to change since he usually wore the color and, after his brief tea with Marinette, felt secure enough in his place in the renewed hierarchy that he didn’t have to be desperately overt.

“Everyone has been acting so weird since lunch,” said Alya when he sat down. “I can’t even access the school blog.”

“Me neither,” said Lila. “And why is everybody so concerned with Marinette?” She gasped, “Do you think they found out about my disorder?”

“No, that’s can’t be it. Nino, what do you think it is?”

He looked down to find Alix glaring at him. He shrugged. “By the way, I’ve got plans Saturday night, might not be able to call.”

“Okay.”

Nathaniel walked up and asked them to leave his seat. They had to since Bustier walked in right after him. The redhead drew bellflowers in his sketchbook.


	2. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes her friends to a Jagged Stone concert.

Ever since her birthday, Nonna Gina had gotten a lot better at picking out gifts for Marinette and she had sent her the perfect leather jacket to wear to the concert that night. She wore it over a cherry blossom pink princess vest with blue cuffed jeans. She was breaking in a new pair of sneakers too; the flats were really doing a number on her this year. Being Ladybug and having friends meant more running around. Fixing her hair, it was finally getting used to being back down again, she opened her saddlebag for Tikki.

“Ready to go?”

“Let’s rock n’ roll.” She was wearing a tiny leather jacket too; she’d made it herself.

Nino was outside talking with Alix; the skater was leaned against Chloé’s limo.

“Look at you all dressed up for the show,” said Alix.

“Finally dropping the cute goody-goody look,” asked Chloé reapplying her lip gloss. “I always said the pigtails were a mistake. Though I did love the bun.”

“Thanks again for inviting us Marinette,” said Sabrina the others slid in.

“What are friends for? By the way, how’s the operation going?”

The girls straightened. “I’ve got Markov in my custody during school and he’s keeping his attention on the security cameras. Facial recognition software has come a terrifyingly long way.”

“And I’m doing background checks on her and her mother, I’ve found three friends from her last two schools so far,” said Sabrina.

“We’re all having dinner with my aunt next week at the Palace. I’ll be able to get Mrs. Rossi alone. Oh, and Aurore and Rose are playing their parts wonderfully.[1] Queen Bee will finally get all the attention she deserves.”

“Speaking in the third person now?” Chloé blushed. “Still, I’m glad they accepted. I know how much Rose wanted this.”

“And Aurore just saves us some trouble,” said Alix.

Nino said nothing, twisting the bands on his wrist.

“Are you okay Nino? Motion sickness?” said Sabrina, bending down to pull a bag from below the seat if he answered yes.

“I’m fine.”

They glanced at Marinette and she gave a slight shake of her head. Alix began talking about her last match.

“Rock n’ Roll, you made it,” said Jagged once they got backstage. “Hug?”

“Yeah,” Marinette nodded. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Love the new digs, hey, Penny look we match.”

Penny nodded, Jagged took a selfie with her, and then with Alix and Nino. They started asking what songs he’d play and what touring was like. Sabrina was playing with Fang.

“Hey Penny, are you going on tour too?”

“Oh, no, we’ve finally found him the perfect manager, she’s even great with Fang. I’ve got to stay in Paris for another month as we build the label. Which reminds me, you said you had new talent.”

“I do, you remember Anarka Couffaine?”

“How could I forget, they used to play together you know.”

Marinette nodded, “Her kids are in a band with some of our other friends, Kitty Section. They’re working on their first album right now but they’ve got three singles. I do their wardrobe.”

“Kitty Section, oh, I remember. Ross and his son tried to steal their look,” she scowled having to think of it. “You might have grounds to sue them you know, at least for plagiarizing your designs. I don’t think I’ve seen the actual video though. Send it to me?”

“Of course.”

“Oh, show’s starting in two, better get into the audience.”

“Thanks Penny. Guys, come on.”

Despite the knot in his gut, Nino did manage to have fun. Chloé even drove him home after they had cocoa at Marinette’s. He didn’t know where he fit into all of this or if Marinette just wanted to revive their friendship. He just hoped it didn’t cause a rift in their other relationships.

“Oh, hey, Jagged sent me the pictures, sending them to you now.”

“And I’m posting them. Kim’s going to be so jealous.”

Chloé smirked, “Among others. Kim and Ivan will be your personal bodyguards for the next two weeks. Adrien won’t get near and Lila won’t be alone with you.”

“Kim as a bodyguard and a model, how much did you pay him?”

“ _He_ wants to buy Ondine a jacket from MDC and I said I could get her one tailored to her.”

“Aw, they can match. Have Rose get her measurements, they’re in scrapbook together.”

“On it,” said Sabrina, sending the text.

Nino sipped his cocoa, a sudden realization dawning. “But when did you—?”

“For a while now. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Explains why you’re always so busy.” He hummed thoughtfully, tapping his mug. “When are you going to reveal yourself?”

She shrugged, “Eighteen I guess, maybe earlier. But I love the mystery.”

“How about a movie?”

“Miraculous: MDC Behind the Mysterious,” said Chloé, arms up and out.

“Why not just the Mysterious MDC,” asked Alix.

“Or, Miraculous, Mysterious, the Marvelous MDC Revealed,” chimed Sabrina. “As long as it stays alliterative.”

“I was thinking more of a documentary,” he said.

“Wouldn’t that happen later?”

“Regardless, what’s our plan for Monday?”

Marinette yawned. “I’ll meet you on the front steps at eight, I swear.”

“I’m sending Sabrina to wake you up.”

Alix and Nino laughed.

“Please do,” said Alix.

Marinette rolled her eyes, smile fond. “Fine, fine. And we’ve got a shoot tomorrow, correct?”

“Correct. In the park at lunch. Exact same time just like you asked.”

“And while you two do that Rose and I will collect statements for the Blue Book,” said Sabrina.

Marinette nodded, “Good, good. Nino, don’t let Alya bother Aurore, she needs to get just big enough to compete, but not too big that Alya will notice. I’ll send you scoops throughout the day, kay?”

“O-okay.”

“Great.” She rubbed her eyes, “goodnight.”

They all chimed their goodbyes and got back into the limo. Sabine got up to help her daughter clean up.

“How was the concert?”

“Amazing, he never disappoints.”

“And how are your friends?”

Her smile was tired and grateful. Sabine felt as though she was looking through the cracks of her daughter, the signs of just how much this whole ordeal had hurt her.

“I know who they are,” her daughter assured her.

[1] Adding on to the nepotism, I’ve decided for this AU as well as M:TNO, that Chloé’s aunt should be the president. Why else would the mayor have so much weight? I still need to name her though. Suggestions in the comments below.


	3. Monday Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette returns to school.

Mireille and Aurore were at school early Monday, they knew Marinette was returning from her ‘long weekend’ and that the Bluebells would want to make an entrance, they always did. And the school blog and school paper, needed to make sure they documented everything. Of course, it helped that Aurore was now a Bluebell herself.

“In training,” she corrected. “But they’ve given me a task and it is too good a scoop to pass up.”

“And you’d rather not end up on their bad side,” she added.

“Yeah, that too. By the way, what do you think?” she did a little twirl in her new outfit. She wore a sky-blue shirt dress with a stone blue belt and a black pair of loafers. Mireille couldn’t help but notice the single charmed bracelet. “Sabrina dropped it off Saturday, said it was part of the initiation.”

“Cool,” said Mireille, snapping a picture for the paper.

To show her support, Mireille wore one of her many blue sweaters, this one had a smiling sun on it. She would have worn the one with the sunflowers but didn’t want to risk losing favor.

Rose arrived on Juleka’s arm, bouncing with every step. She’d been given the cutest pair of Mary Janes, well, actually she’d been given two but she couldn’t wear the pink ones just then. The ones she had on were spruce blue. Sabrina had also given her a white blouse with a Peter Pan collar and a flared azure blue midi skirt.

“Today is gonna be perfect,” she said, shaking her arms, the bluebell charm jingling.

“Yeah. Do I need to be worried?”

“Nope. We’re fine.”

Juleka had borrowed a denim jacket from Luka to wear to school that day, she really only owned black clothes and while she was trusted that she was protected through Rose and her friendship with Marinette, she wasn’t taking any chances. “Can I get a heads up on what’s happening today?”

“I am not actually sure. I just know about their big entrance. Oh, and we’re getting chocolate croissants.”

“Alright.”

Nino hadn’t been given any instructions, so he walked Alya to school that morning wearing his lucky shirt.

“Gonna tell me how you got invited a Jagged Stone concert with my best bestie?”

“Easy, she’s my bestie too.”

“Right. Do I get a souvenir?”

“That I forgot.”

She snorted, “Too bad. I’ve still got that autographed CD though. Hey, why’d you stop,” she was halfway up the front steps and he was at the bottom. “Nino?”

He had told her. But she still couldn’t get past the impossible team up of Marinette, Alix, and Chloé. She was very pointedly wearing her usual orange. If he remembered right, she’d bought that top with Marinette the day after the whole Puppeteer two incident. She would have been fine if she was wearing blue jeans but they were grey.

“Let’s wait for Marinette. She’s bringing pastries.”

Just then Chloé’s limo pulled up and he could see Sabrina across the street walking out of the bakery with Marinette.

“You okay? Your voice is getting shaky. Need to go to the nurse?”

“No, no,” he cleared his throat. “I’m fine. I’m just glad we can all be friends again.”

She winced, “I still don’t think this whole Lila thing has smoothed over. I tried to ask her if she was okay with you know who dating her and she never responded.”

“Give her time?”

“That’s what Nora said. Oh, Nora invited us on a double date. I’ve never seen her this nervous before.”

“Huh.” He waved to Marinette as she met up with Alix, an impatient Chloé leaned against her limo.

They were wearing matching blazers. She smiled back as Kim and Ivan made their way down the stairs to escort them in. They were taking the security job very seriously, they were even wearing sunglasses and pretending to talk into earpieces. Or they were real earpieces funded by Chloé but Nino was pretty sure they were just wireless headphones. The Bluebells walked upstairs without addressing them.

“What was that all about?”

He sighed, “School’s gonna look a little different for a while.”

_Who did she think she was_? thought Lila. She comes back from an extended suspension after my hard work of undoing my hard work and suddenly the whole school is catering to her beck and whim, wearing blue like it’s the Easy A[1] or something. Lila wouldn’t let this stand. It was on principle.

The Bluebells or whatever they were calling themselves wore matching blazers with different bottoms and their stupid matching charm bracelets that—Rose was wearing one. That little traitor. And to think, Lila always thought she was the easiest to control. Every seat had a small box of Financiers[2] on them, different from the baker girl’s usual macaroons.

Oddly enough, Marinette was still sitting at the back of the class. _Where she can look down on everyone_ , Lila thought, huffing as she walked up to Alya’s new seat.

“Hey Alya, how was your weekend?”

“Oh, it was pretty chill. Hung out with my sisters. What about you?”

“You know me, I love to spend my weekends helping people. This weekend someone returned the favor and took me backstage at Jagged Stone’s concert.”

“Really, do you have pictures,” asked Rose from her new seat.

Lila, as always, was prepared for this, “You know me, I love to live in the moment. No time for pictures.”

“That’s too bad, I wish I could have gone.”

“I can show you my pictures if you want,” said Alix. “We got to go back stage too, I’m surprised we didn’t see you there Lila.”

“Oh—maybe I was already upfront when you were back there, they don’t like too much crowding. Who did you go with?”

“Nino, Chloé, Sabrina, and Marinette,” said Alya. “I would have loved to go.” She gave her boyfriend a pointed look.

“Sounds like it would have been a perfect date,” said Lila, glancing at Marinette who drew quietly, a small smile on her lips.

“I agree. Next time. Maybe my best bestie can hook me up?”

Lila was about to remind her that she couldn’t possibly do that without feeling like she was taking advantage of her friendships and then Marinette spoke behind her.

“We’ll see.”

Lila’s breath hitched as her mouth clamped shut. She didn’t know what she was going to say yet but she turned to the baker’s daughter all the same. “Oh, Marinette, welcome back.”

She hummed, not looking up from her sketchbook.

“Bustier’s on her way up the stairs. Hey, Lila, shouldn’t you be at the nurse’s office,” said Kim, face smooshed against the window. “I’d be glad to take you.”

“That’s so sweet of you, but I think I can manage just fine.”

“No, no, Mlle. Bustier said not to let you go on your own,” said Sabrina. “Don’t worry, you can tell us all about the concert later. Kim?”

“Come on, the nurses here are nice,” he said, steering her down the stairs and out the classroom.

Knowing her lunch would be terrible, Lila swiped her box of Financiers from the table for later. Mlle. Bustier was nowhere to be seen when they stepped outside. Instead, M. D’Argencourt walked in. She could hear his booming voice carry the words, “Your usual instructor is absent today…”

_Oh, she wants a fight_ , she thought glaring ahead so as not to alert Kim. The blue of his new hoodie aggravated her.

Kim left her at the nurse’s office though, which gave her the opportunity to think in peace while Mme. Rosier got set up for the day.

_I don’t know what they’re planning or why the whole school is still going along with this, but I’ve got to counter it. At least Alya and Adrien are still on my side, figures they wouldn’t know though, they’re still new. Maybe I should have made friends with Bourgeois when I still had the chance._

“Alright Lila, how are you feeling today,” said Mme. Rosier.

“As wonderful as chronic pain will let me feel. Do I really need to come here every morning?”

“Yes, it’s for your own good. Oh, you’ll be happy to know that I’ve gotten hold of your mother and we should be able to get your medicine at school soon.”

“That’s…great,” she said through gritted teeth.

After a reminder to take it easy and to eat her special lunches, Lila was allowed to return back to class. She texted Adrien on the way. _No, an akuma right now wouldn’t be smart. I can take care of her without one anyways. I just need an opportunity. And if you don’t have an opportunity, make one._

D'Argencourt was still taking roll when she got back and she made sure to be apologetic for being late. The gym instructor nodded, saying he had been briefed.

“Still though, I’d hate to miss another moment of class after all my missed days.”

“Do not worry, Mlle. Rossi. You have remedial lessons after all.”

“Remedial?”

“You will have to talk to Mme. Bustier.”

Smiling, she nodded, groaning inside. She couldn’t move again quick enough.

Alya: Can you believe this whole Bluebell thing? Nino is so spooked by it. Lol.

Lila: I know. It’s all so dramatic. At least she has friends again.

Alya: 🤨. I don’t think these people are all her friends. Especially not Chloé. 🤢. Pretty sure I was her first friend in this class. 

Lila: Didn’t Nino used to have a crush on her?

Alya: Yeah, but she likes Adrien. But that’s a secret, alright. 🤫

Lila: And here I thought she was just an obsessed fan.

Alya: Heh. She can be a lot, yeah. 😅 But, she’s still my girl.

Lila: I’m sure of it.

Alya: What’s that supposed to mean? 😟

Lila grinned, hiding her phone as D’Argencourt walked by.

“You’re going to get us in trouble,” Max whispered.

“I just miss Alya.”

Max sighed and continued taking notes.

Alya found a table in the lunchroom, Adrien wouldn’t be joining them that day but she could still sit with Nino and Lila. And hopefully Marinette.

Lila came in first, easing onto the bench with her tray of the healthiest food Dupont had to offer.

“I don’t envy a model’s diet,” joked Alya.

“At least I can still eat these,” she waved the little box of wafers. “I mean, she gave them to Adrien and we’ve got the same diet.”

“But not the same allergies.”

“I can have almonds.”

“Really, guess I got it wrong then—Hey, Nino, over here.”

Nino gave her a nervous glance before hurrying over to sit with Kim, Sabrina, Rose, and Aurore.

Alya gasped, “What the heck was that?”

“Are you two okay? Don’t you always eat lunch together?”

“Yeah, always. I guess he just wanted to sit with Kim. Hey, you wouldn’t be upset if I invited Marinette to sit with us, would you? Maybe we can clear the air about the whole expulsion thing.”

Lila put on her best apprehensive face, “Do you really think it’ll work? She seems pretty set on hating me.”

“Well, yes, she does hate liars, but I’m sure once we explain to her that you’ve got a lying disease, she’ll forgive you because you can’t help it.”

“O-okay, if you’re sure.”

“Great.”

“I just hope that, if she doesn’t, which I’m not saying she won’t, that this doesn’t come between you two. I know you’re closer with her than I’ll ever be.”

“That’s not true, we’re great friends for such short time. We know everything about each other. Besides, Marinette and I have only been friends since this year. You, me, and Adrien are the new student squad.”

“Oh, that’s right. I always forget because you seem to know so much about this place and our friends. You’re all so _close_. I wish we could be a little closer.”

“But we can, our class does everything together. Why don’t I talk to Marinette about planning a bonding trip?”

Lila hummed, looking away to pretend to think about it. “That’s a great idea but, why don’t I do it, extend the olive branch. It might help her like me better, besides, I can help too, what with my charity experience and all.”

“Great idea. You convince Marinette and she’ll convince Bustier. I’ll take a class vote of places to go. Sure, I’m not deputy anymore, but they’re still my friends.”

Lila nodded enthusiastically, planning the story she’d spin to stretch that skepticism of Marinette further.

Speaking of which, the blue-eyed heroine strutted in to the cafeteria with Chloé and Alix on either side of her. Alya waved at her, calling out, but she was ignored as the trio walked over to the table Sabrina and Kim held for them. Marinette even greeted Nino amicably. Alya was suddenly very, very aware of her place in the cafeteria and just how much she and Lila stood out. They were like a bright orange life raft in an ocean of blue. All they could taste was the bittersweet of the almond wafers.

Chloé announced that she was having a party, even went through the trouble of posting it on the school blog. It would be held the coming Saturday and only a select few were invited.

Queen B: Since Jagged Stone’s on tour, Daddy has gotten Clara Nightingale to play.

Below it was a gif of Marinette dancing in Clara’s music video.

Nino 💓: You’ve got to get invited to that party.

Alya: Why don’t I just go with you, since you’re such good friends with Chloé now?

Nino 💓: Because it doesn’t work like that. You’re only safe if you’re in their good graces. Just show up to school in blue tomorrow.

Alya: Ugh, fine. Whatever. Are we walking to school together tomorrow?

Nino 💓: I’ve got to take Chris to school. Will meet you at the steps.

Alya: …

Alya: Okay. Night.

Nino 💓: Night.

At exactly midnight, Aurore posted on the school blog that Sabrina would be handing out purple ribbons to anyone deserving of an invite.

[1] Couldn’t think of a better example, comment yours below.

[2] So I read that since Financiers are made with almonds they reminded people of cyanide and they weren’t a big hit until they rebranded to the gold wafers, still has the almond taste though.


End file.
